


Father's Day

by indynerdgirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Father's Day Feelings, Fluff, New Baby, New Family, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indynerdgirl/pseuds/indynerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a day Tony used to absolutely hate, it really couldn't have been better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caiti (Caitriona_3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> Deep in my tumblr's ask box, there lay buried two anonymous prompts from forever ago that I almost forgot about. One was for 'Avengers: Father's Day' and the other was for 'Pepperony: baby!fic'. I decided to smash the two prompts together and this is what you get. This was written in an hour and I don't have a beta, so I'll just say sorry now if it ends up totally sucking. 
> 
> I'm also gifting this to Caiti because she's awesome, she always writes whatever prompts I send her way, and she inspires me to be a better writer. <3
> 
> Usual disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I just enjoy playing on the Marvel playground.

The sun was just starting to come up, as Tony Stark stood next to the window in his wife’s private hospital room, holding his newborn son while Pepper was napping.

Little Anthony James Stark Jr. (“AJ for short, Pep.”) arrived at 2:16am on the third Sunday in June, with a shock of reddish-brown hair on the top of his little head and screaming like a banshee. As far as Father’s Day go, this is the best one Tony’s ever had. Not only was this the best gift Pepper could have ever given him, years of bitter, alcohol infused memories of his own father on Father’s Day have now been dimmed thanks to the arrival of Tony’s own son.

Standing there, looking out the window while his firstborn slept in his arms, he thought about the last nine months. When Pepper had first told him she was pregnant, Tony was absolutely terrified that he would turn into his own father and that this child would grow up hating him. There had been many late nights down in his workshop, pounding out his worry and anxiety on some new piece for the suit, as well as many late night conversations in the shared kitchen with Bruce or whoever else was up at the time.

Yet the minute the nurse had placed little AJ in his arms for the first time, all of that worry and anxiety seemed to disappear. In that moment, Tony silently pledged to himself that he would be a better father than his own had been. As he kissed his son’s downy head, Tony whispered promises to AJ that nothing in the world would ever be more important to him than AJ, that he’d do his absolute best to always be there for him, that he wouldn’t pressure him into anything he didn’t want to do, and that he’d love AJ no matter what.

As Tony continued to hold AJ, he suddenly realized that he was no longer the last Stark. There was now at least one more generation to carry on the Stark family name. Tony had always assumed that he’d be the last Stark, that the name would die when he did because it was never in his plans to settle down and have children of his own. And while he’d never admit it to anybody, that thought had always left him a little sad. Then Pepper Potts came into his life and that all changed. And now here was Tony Stark, a once self-professed ‘playboy’, now a settled down married man holding his newborn. For a day Tony used to absolutely hate, it really couldn’t have been better.


End file.
